My Everything
by Lunar Blossoms
Summary: Okay, this is just a little fluff filled song fic. Hearing this song on the radio the other day inspired me(I wrote it in an hour) R+R Minna!


Ohayo, Konichi wa and Konban was mina! Lunar-chan is back (evil laughter) but you all know I won't go away. Did you miss me? Anyway, I was listening to the radio the other day and I heard a song that I thought would be perfect for S + S so I decided to write a song fic. I hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters. The song "My Everything" belongs to 98* and their record label.  
  
FYI:  
  
[] - Story  
  
"..." - Speaking  
  
Bold - Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 My Everything  
  
1.1 The loneliness of nights so long  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My every hope had seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
  
  
  
[It was the last dance of their senior year. Syaoran was sitting on his chair at a table watching the happy couples dance. A slow song had come on; he hated slow songs.]  
  
  
  
1.2 Then like the sun shined from up above  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
  
  
[He spotted Sakura dancing with her date, Kachi, and his heart ached. He looked away, outside to the courtyard. As Sakura slowly spun in a circle, she saw Syaoran get up and walk outside. Syaoran-kun... she thought.  
  
  
  
1.3 And all the things I couldn't see  
  
Are now so clear to me  
  
  
  
[Outside, Syaoran could still hear the music echoing against the walls. He sat in the small gazebo in the center of the courtyard and sighed. Sakura... you're all I ever think about]  
  
  
  
1.4 You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only one I've ever known  
  
  
  
[Sakura walked outside, her shoes clacking on the wood. She couldn't see Syaoran. Where'd he go? I know I saw him come out here. She walked closer to the gazebo and spotted him sitting down.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What are you doing out here?" he looked up in surprise.  
  
"Nothing." He wouldn't look her in the eye.  
  
"Are you alright?"]  
  
  
  
1.5 You're spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
  
  
["Maybe."  
  
"What kind of answer is 'maybe'?" she sat down next to him.  
  
"I donno..."]  
  
  
  
1.6 Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
  
  
[She moved closer to him, making him look her in the eyes. His heartbeat quickened.  
  
"Now... what's really wrong? You've been in a funk all year." He tried to look away, but she wouldn't let him "I'm worried about you."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I hate seeing one of my very best friends depressed." he closed his eyes Friend huh? Damn... now I can't tell her. I don't want to ruin our friendship "Syaoran-kun? Why won't you tell me?"]  
  
  
  
1.7 Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
  
Are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
  
The kind of love that's truly real  
  
  
  
[His eyes flew open  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That if I say this, it will ruin our friendship." She looked puzzled then smiled.  
  
"Nothing could ruin our friendship."]  
  
  
  
1.8 A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would never trade  
  
For the love you give and won't let me go  
  
I hope you'll always know  
  
  
  
["So you shouldn't be afraid." He stayed silent. She sighed "Oh fine. You don't have to tell me." She stood up, brushing her dress off. "Do you want to dance?" he looked up at her extended hand.  
  
"Sure." She pulled him up]  
  
1.9  
  
1.10 You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only one I've ever known  
  
2  
  
3 ["What about your date?" he asked  
  
"It's alright. He's currently distracted by someone else." She said with a look of disgust. He laughed. She started to walk toward the dance room when he pulled her back.  
  
"I don't want to go in there. You can hear the music here fine." She lightly blushed.  
  
"Alright." He put his arms around her slender waist, rather stiffly and she put her arms on his shoulders. As they swayed to the music, Syaoran's heartbeat quickened.]  
  
  
  
3.1 You're spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
3.2 Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
  
  
[I need to tell her... if I don't I might loose her... but if I do I might loose her anyway...  
  
"Syaoran-kun, is there something on your mind? You look deep in thought."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Care to share? Or is it part of what we were talking about before?"  
  
"It's part of before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sakura-chan... what would you do if someone you knew really well told you they liked you more than a friend?" she looked surprised.  
  
"Well... it would depend on how I felt about them."  
  
"Would you stop being friends with them if you didn't feel the same way?"  
  
"No... It would be a little awkward, but I wouldn't stop being friends with them just because of that." She smiled "Who knows... maybe I would grow to like them more than a friend."]  
  
  
  
3.3 You're the breath of life in me  
  
The only one that sets me free  
  
And you have made my soul complete  
  
For all time  
  
For all of time  
  
  
  
[He deeply sighed. Maybe this won't be the end of the world  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Um... it was a hypothetical question." He stammered. That was lame! He thought.  
  
"Alright." She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He inhaled the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. Why is he so nervous? Doesn't he realize that all this time I've loved him too? She let go of him and moved away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Syaoran... say whatever you have to say."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know... the thing your scared about." She turned and faced him.]  
  
  
  
3.4 You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only one I've ever known  
  
3.5 You're spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
  
  
[His eyes widened.  
  
"You shouldn't be scared. I don't believe anything could break our bond, not one this strong." He looked down to the ground.  
  
"You... called me by my actual name..." she smiled.  
  
"What's the point of using '-kun' or '-chan' any more? I think we're close enough."]  
  
  
  
3.6 Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything  
  
  
  
[He smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right Sakura. I guess I can tell you." He walked up to her "I... care... about you... a lot. More than a friend." She smiled.  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him very close to her face. She smiled as he put his arms around her waist. "Syaoran... I care about you too. For the longest time. And you shouldn't have worried. Because Syaoran... I love you with all my heart."]  
  
  
  
3.7 You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only one I've ever known  
  
  
  
4 [His eyes widened. She took her arms away and put her hands on his face.  
  
"Never be afraid to tell me anything." She put her arms back around his neck and her head on his chest. "Dance with me." She whispered. They danced, as if they were the only ones in the world. The stars seemed to burn brighter, and the moon seemed to shine even more radiantly. This was all lost on Syaoran, who could only concentrate on Sakura being in his arms contentedly. She looked up at him. Syaoran pulled her even closer to his body, unconsciously. Her soft curves against his firm abdomen drove him crazy. I can't hold back anymore he thought]  
  
4.1  
  
4.2 You're spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
[He helplessly ducked his head down and brought his aching lips to meet hers in a kiss so sweet that he felt weak. His kisses...they were the softest and sweetest things imaginable..... but she could barely feel them. She felt like they had to be returned and pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss.]  
  
4.3  
  
4.4 Every night I pray down on bended knee  
  
4.5 That you will always be  
  
4.6 My everything  
  
  
  
[She pulled back and smiled warmly. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"I love you Syaoran. I always will." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too Sakura." He pulled her into a fierce hug, making sure she wasn't a hallucination.  
  
"You'll stay with me always?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Of course. You're everything to me."]  
  
  
  
4.7 Oh, my everything  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how'd ya like it? I've always been the sappy type (sob) and this was the perfect chance to go all out. Please read and review, and flames will be used to heat my house (damn heater). Alrighty then. I'll see you in my next fic. It's currently a work in progress (I have to kidnap Sakura and Syaoran again). It's called For the Sake of the Flower. JA MINNA!!! PEACE! ^.^ 


End file.
